marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iron Man: Armored Adventures
250px|prawo Iron Man: Armored Adventures – serial animowany z 2008 roku produkcji Kanadyjsko-Amerykańskiej. Akcja serialu ma miejsce na Ziemi-904913. Opis Tony Stark, spadkobierca korporacji wartej miliardy dolarów, wiedzie życie pełne luksusu i ekstremalnych wrażeń. Ma dostęp do naukowych tajemnic i wyrafinowanych wynalazków. Jego życie zostaje jednak wywrócone do góry nogami, gdy w tragicznym wypadku traci ojca, a sam niemal ginie. Życie ratuje mu fenomenalna technologia, która jednak zmusza go do tego, by szukać równowagi między byciem super bohaterem, a zwykłym nastolatkiem. Galeria Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-post.jpg 567457.jpg Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-Season-2-Episode-20-Doomsday.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-the-makluan-invasion-part-2-team.jpg JeanTRN128.png 6to11k.jpg AweAndyIMAA.png Armoredadventures222hulk_save_friend.jpg designed-only-for-chaos-clip2.jpg Iron_man_2099_2.jpg Iron_man-armored_adventures_s2-25_makluan_invasion_part_2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-armor-wars-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-a.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-d.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-hawk-and-the-spider-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-might-of-doom-clip-1.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-clip-1.jpg screenshot_1_1536.jpg uncontrollable-clip-2.jpg 1.png IronManAventurasDeHierroT2_03.png 1280x720-BJ0.jpg 60448246.jpg change my mark.png Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures_Season_1_5.jpg|link=Iron Man: Armored Adventures Sezon 1 5 madameMasque-1.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-look-into-the-light-cart-a.jpg khaaan.png iron-forged-fire-pt1-c.jpg meltdown-e.jpg detail-3.jpg|link=Iron Man: Armored Adventures Sezon 1 4 61713.jpg i nic.jpg Photo.jpg słodziaki.png kljlj.jpg 67.jpg 60448262.jpg harchov.jpg fun-with-lasers-clip2.jpg tumblr_inline_nsmj0ddKxG1tr34zm_500.jpg iron-ma heavy-mettle-cart-e.jpg czarny rycerz.jpg choldhood.png 4baea2cf03d9e.jpg masquerade-clip2.jpg ironman11.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-cart-a.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-cart-c.jpg field-trip-a.jpg Ancient_History_101.jpg new dynamo.jpg Hide_and_Seek.jpg man-iron-man-clip1.jpg panthers-prey-b.jpg with ghost.jpg Technovore2.jpg world-on-fire-clip2.jpg designed-only-for-chaos-a.jpg dont-worry-be-happy-e.jpg best-served-cold-a.jpg tales-suspense-pt1-a.jpg tales-suspense-pt2-clip2.jpg 4fecec256d267.jpg 212px-Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-look-into-the-light-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-ghost-in-the-machine-clip-2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-titanium-vs-iron-cart-a.jpg 2325539-iron_man_armoured_adventures_the_hawk_and_the_spider_cart_c.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-enter-iron-monger-clip-1.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-fugitive-of-the-shield-cart-e.jpg adventures-all-the-best-people-are-mad-cart-d.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-heavy-mettle-cart-a.jpg iron-man-mandarins-quest-cart-d.jpg iron-man-hostile-takeover-cart-d.jpg iron-man-extremis-clip-3.jpg iron-man-ctrl-alt-delete-cart-e.jpg iron-man-doomsday-cart-c.jpg iron-man-iron-man-2099-cart-c.jpg iron-man-the-hammer-falls-cart-a.jpg iron-man-iron-monger-lives-clip-2.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-2-unite-clip-2.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-1-annihilate-clip-1.jpg 60448254.jpg zleilulp.jpg 60448270.jpg titanium hug.jpg ready-aim-fire-clip2.jpg ba5e0e9d9763.jpg tumblr_m7d6o9fniv1rr0x4wo1_500.jpg 75cf7368.jpg 83528cc1e6d12ecc90f35497d8082cd7.jpg DoctorDoom2.jpg Widow2.jpg iron_man_armored_adventures_rescue_war_machine_gray_hulk.jpg yiopooopll.jpg Armoredadventures216mallenaction.jpg Sasha.jpg The_Makluan_Rings.png 4eb47fe36577c.jpg adrew.jpg Villains-technovore.jpg Mandroids_Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures.jpg 330d03303b922f98004b1e9528dcd7c4.jpg 1280x720-pIQ.jpg 3303283-ironman-armoredadventures-conceptart-mandarin.jpg blizzard diamonds.png Ironmonger3.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-1-annihilate-cart-a.jpg iron-man-doomsday-cart-e.jpg hide out.png 1280x720-tNX.jpg 2505732-2234324_02.jpg best-served-cold-b.jpg Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures_00.jpg 1163918-roberta_rhodes.jpg Killer-shrike.jpg 800px-Virgil_Potts.jpg 1280x720-LdH.jpg Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-Season-2-Episode-22-Rage-of-the-Hulk.jpg 60448253.jpg Ivan_Isabella_IMAA.jpg grenlandia mapa.png project pegas.png seeing-red-b.jpg 200px-Tomorrow_Academy.jpg ironaa06.jpg czlowiek i iron man screenshot.jpg EInz0.jpg this is virus.png pepper-interrupted-b.jpg frame-by-frame-review-iron-man-armored-advent-L-d3uIEy.png mqdefault.jpg mqdefault (olklklk.jpg 320x240-6Ht.jpg 1280x720-_5w.jpg 1280x720-Rll.jpg 5913b0b27892f314d58086934d5c7c5d778f5d4b.jpg 2483139-1341861209931.jpg anie.jpg Armoredadventures223ironman_masque.jpg 12000storystory_thumb-1096936..jpg 1280x720-92V.jpg iron-forged-fire-pt1-a.jpg armory.jpg Black_Makluan_Ring.jpg iron-02x21.jpg iron-man-iron-man-2099-cart-e.jpg welcome rescue.jpg Iron_man-armored_adventures_makluan_overlord.jpg Iron_man-armored_adventures_s2-25_makluan_invasion_part_1.jpg episode-image-320x180.jpg ironmantvshow.png Happy_Threatens_Tony.jpg fun-with-lasers-clip3.jpg it__s_a_stark_reunion__by_crazytomboy78-d53inle.png thats plan.png 800px-Tong.jpg Armoredadventures_sasha.jpg Ironman_armoredadventures_S02_17.jpg screenshot_12_3269.jpg stane and harchov.png Bruce_Banner.jpg gr8-iron-man-armored-adventures-episodic-211-promo.jpg TmrmcBSPN3U.maxresdefault.jpg mqdefaultdfsdf.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-ghost-in-the-machine-cart-e.jpg holding_hands__by_crazytomboy78-d4svqf3.png Guardsmen_4.jpg Project_t_2.PNG Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-Season-2-Episode-18-Iron-Man-2099.jpg iron-man-iron-monger-lives-cart-e.jpg GeneKhan.jpg catch.jpg cUBMAw0f9z0.maxresdefault.jpg good.jpg Hulk_1.jpg hummer falls.jpg IMAA020.jpg trinity.jpg Iron_Man_2099.jpg ironman10.jpg ironman21.jpg iron-man-armored-adventure_.jpg iron-man-armored-adventure_52ve1_2njwpi.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-disassembled-cart-e.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-b.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-reborn-cart-e.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-all-the-best-people-are-mad-cart-e.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-fugitive-of-the-shield-clip-2.jpg iron-man-extremis-cart-e.jpg iron-man-iron-monger-lives-cart-d.jpg iron-man-mandarins-quest-cart-e.jpg stane i kill oyu.jpg wake up.jpg Stark_Solutions_Logo.png WE5jWVQzeUU3LVEx_o_iron-man-armored-adventures---season-2-episode-24---the-.jpg xfactor.png 696px-Earth_Mover.jpg 2e495385b85a693df589b78c1d9fceb4.jpg 81eb759efa70d768_large.jpg 800px-Stark_Laser_Harness.jpg 1280x720-rDF.jpg 1280x720-SrV.jpg 2015-09-19 (5).jpg 2015-09-19 (6).jpg black knight.jpg fun-with-lasers-d.jpg Gene_Limo_Explosion_IMAA.jpg Howard's_Ring_IMAA.jpg ihadhasjd.jpg dom rhodesow nocą.png change.jpg przed świątynią.jpg Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures.jpg Fabuła Postacie mały|100px * Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark / Iron Man-szesnastoletni chłopak. Geniusz pod każdym względem. Po wypadku miał chore serce, lecz później serum Extremis wyleczyło uszkodzenia. mały|100px * Patricia "Pepper" Potts/ Rescue- szesnastoletnia ruda dziewczyna. Pepper jest bardzo gadatliwa, jej ojciec Virgil jest agentem FBI z czego młoda Potts ma smykałkę detektywistyczną, jest dobra w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych i umie myśleć logicznie w takich zagadkach. mały|100px * James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine-również szesnastolatek, najlepszy przyjaciel Tony'ego, który mieszka z nim i jego mamą od czasu wypadku. Uwielbia historię, a do tego strasznie niańczy geniusza. Odcinki Sezon 1 # Wykuty w ogniu cz.1 # Wykuty w ogniu cz.2 # Sekrety i kłamstwa # Zimna wojna # Whiplash # Iron Man vs. Crimson Dynamo # Hamlet # Szkolna wycieczka # Historia pierścieni # Na celowniku # Maskarada # Zemsta # Duży problem # Człowiek i Iron Man # Ofiara Pantery # Zabawa z laserem # Uwierz w Ducha # Pepper w opałach # Technovore # Ogień, węgiel i lód # Dążący do kontroli # Uśmiechnij się, dzisiaj będzie Happy # Poza kontrolą # Choroba Whitney # Prawda i poświęcenie cz.1 # Prawda i poświęcenie cz.2 Sezon 2 # Niezwyciężony Iron Man cz.1: W kawałkach # Niezwyciężony Iron Man cz.2: Odrodzenie # Spójrz w światło # Duch w maszynie # Pancerne wojny # Na linii ognia # Tytan kontra Żelazo # Potęga Dooma # Jastrząb i Wdowa # Iron Monger # Na celowniku T.A.R.C.Z.Y. # Między nami szaleńcami # Sabotaż # Misja Mandaryna # Wrogie przejęcie # Ekstremis # Czynnik-X # Ctrl-Alt-Delete # Iron Man 2099 # Dzień Zagłady # Oko za oko # Gniew Hulka # Niech żyje Iron Monger # Smocze nasienie # Inwazja pierścieni Makluan cz.1: Anihilacja # Inwazja pierścieni Makluan cz.2: Zjednoczeni Ciekawostki * Duża część serialu opowiada o zdobywaniu pierścieni Makluan przez Mandaryna. * Jedyna seria animowana z udziałem Rescue. * Odcinek z Extremis jest nawiązaniem do komiksowej wersji od Warrena Ellisa. * Występują nawiązania do Fantastycznej Czwórki w "Wrogie przejęcie". Hammer wtedy mówi, co może zrobić promieniowanie kosmiczne. Każdy efekt odpowiada jednemu z członków drużyny Czwórki. * W drugim sezonie jest wiele nawiązań do innych postaci komiksowych np: Iron Fist, Dazzler, czy też Punisher. * W odcinku "Ekstremis" widać Kapitana Amerykę w stanie hibernacji. * Agentka Hill woła dwóch agentów: Dum Dum Dugana (Wyjące Komando) i Coulsona (Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.). * Pod koniec odcinka "Ctrl- Alt- Delete" pojawia się glitch, że cały świat wygląda, jakby Tony nadal był w magistrali. * Dziewiąty pierścień Makluan mógł być również używany przez Victora von Dooma. Służył do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów. * W "Upadek Hammera" zostaje wspomniany Matt Murdock jako adwokat Killer Shrike'a. * W "Tytan kontra Żelazo" Pepper nazywa Ducha tandetną podróbą Moon Knighta. * W "Czynnik- X" przez chwilę pojawia się Charles Xavier. Jedynie widać jego wózek i jak rusza ustami. Reszta jest zasłonięta. * W ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu pojawiają się Makluańczycy, którzy według komiksów rozbili swój statek na Ziemi, a Mandaryn stamtąd zabrał wszystkie dziesięć pierścieni Makluan. * Hamlet (chce pomścić zmarłego ojca), Victor von Doom (został oszpecony, stracił rodzinę i nigdy nie zdejmuje maski) i Czarna Pantera (jest nowym królem i chce dorwać zabójcę) mieli poodobną sytuację do Tony'ego. * W "Potęga Dooma", Victor wysyła Dormammu, żeby pożarł duszę Iron Mana. * W "Zimna wojna" Tony wspomina o planach budowy zbroi odpornej na zimno albo do lotu w kosmos. W późniejszych odcinkach widać oba egzemplarze. * W "Technovore" Rhodey gra w grę, gdzie walczy przeciwko Technovore. Poźniej odzywa się alarm z Projektu Pegaz. * W ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu widać po raz ostatni Zhanga- ojczyma Gene'a. Jednak przy próbie z ósmego pierścienia jako koszmar. * Gdy Harchov uciekł do Rosji, na tkaninie jego płaszcza widać nanoboty, co wskazuje na to, że wirus nie został całkowicie zniszczony. * Rhodey po raz pierwszy przetestował zbroję Mark I w odcinku "Uśmiechnij się, dzisiaj będzie Happy". Lot nie był zbyt udany i Rhodes obiecał Starkowi, że już nigdy nie wejdzie do zbroi. * W serialu nie da się konkretnie określić danego koloru pierścienia, gdyż graficznie pojawiają się błędy. Jednak każdy z nich ma inne moce. * Jest wspomniane, że Czarna Wdowa pracowała dla Projektu Pegaz. * Whiplash zginął w zgniatarce (car compactor). * Jest powiedziane przez ostatniego strażnika pierścienia Makluan, że Pepper mogła być godna pierścieni. * Pepper uwielbia koszykówkę. * Mama Happy'ego jest wiolonczelistką. * W serialu są ocenzurowane niektóre słowa np: kiedy pojawia się brzydkie określenie, jest dźwięk silnika lub inny przerywnik zdania. W sezonie drugim, gdy Tony rozmawiał z Hammerem była mowa, że odda mu Stark International, jeśli wsadzi ślimaka w... (przerywnik i przeskok do rozmowy z Pepper). * Sowa Lilenda była maskotką drużyny koszykarskiej z Akademii Jutra. W komiksach jest postać Leland Owsley, czyli Owl. * Whitney Stane znana też później jako Madame Masque, powstała w wyniku połączenia dwóch postaci: Ezekiela Stane'a (syna Obadiaha) i Whitney Frost (córka Hrabiego Nefarii, która swoja oszpeconą twarz ukrywa pod złotą maską i jest nazywana Madame Masque) * Pepper wspomina zaangażowanie Magneto w projekt o nazwie Broń X (Weapon X) * Komputer zbroi raz nazwał T'challę jako "zły kotek" * Madame Masque ma w swojej masce hologram matki Tony'ego. Tylko raz się pojawia. * W "Iron Man 2099" dochodzi do zmiany przyszłości przez Tony'ego, co oznacza, że dalsze wydarzenia całkowicie były inne. Istnieje też teoria, że wnuk Starka nadal żyje. * Pepper na początku chciała być policjantką, lecz w drugim sezonie planowała zostać agentką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. * Rhodey mówił, że w przyszłości chciałby chodzić do Akademii Lotniczej. Prawdopodobnie jego ojciec tam się uczył, bo jest pilotem, zaś w komiksach on sam został pułkownikiem. * Kolory zbroi Rescue różnią się od tej z komiksów, bo w pierwowzorze miała czerwony kolor zamiast fioletowego. * Pepper kiedyś przygarnęła kota o imieniu Drapek. * Hammer był nazywany Pokerzystą ze względu na swoje zagrywki. * Wygląd Tony'ego wraz z ubiorem jest identyczny jak w jednym numerze Ultimates. * Tylko trzy osoby miały na sobie zbroję Mark I: Tony Stark, Rhodey Rhodes i Happy Hogan. * Jest to trzecia seria animowana o Iron Manie. Poprzednie to: Iron Man The Animated Series i Iron Man Obrońca Dobra. Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Ziemia-904913 Kategoria:Serial Iron Man: Armored Adventures Kategoria:Ciekawostki en:Iron Man: Armored Adventures es:Iron Man: Armored Adventures